Remember
by Mayulia
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke-pria blasteran Jepang-Korea yang sengaja pindah ke Seoul demi menghapus ingatan masa lalu tentang kekasihnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Namun, apa jadinya jika yang ingin ia 'lupakan' nyatanya muncul di hadapannya? Gadis itu terlahir kembali ke dunia?- "Maafkan aku, tapi bolehkan aku tinggal di sini beberapa waktu? Kumohon, Uchiha Sasuke.." Multichap/AU.


**REMEMBER**

**By**

**Mayulia****  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto **

**(c)**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**chapter 01**

"Masih belum berniat meminta maaf?" Haruno Sakura memberengut. Keningnya berkerut sementara kedua pipinya mengembung. Sepasang _emerald_nya terus melirik sosok pria di balik kemudi di sebelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn?" Jawab si pria tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sebagai pengemudi. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang membahas kesalahan kecil yang barusaja ia lakukan. Terlambat dua jam. Hm.. Kesalahan kecil? Sasuke bisa saja menyebutnya begitu karena ini memang bukan kali pertama ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dan Sakura selalu memberi respon yang sama pula.

"Pokoknya aku marah, Sasuke-_kun!" _Sakura memajukan bibir. Dengan sigap ia memutar kepalanya menghadap jendela di sampingnya. Panorama kota Tokyo terpampang dalam balutan salju di musim dingin. Sungguh menenangkan, bahkan hanya dengan memandangi butiran putih itu melayang di balik jendela mobil saja mampu membuatnya sedikit merasa damai. Ia tersenyum.

"Bukankah mereka punya warna yang sama?"

Sakura terkesiap dan kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sudah melihat ke arahnya. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, namun ketika mendapati pria itu menunjuk kedua tangannya, Sakura langsung bisa menebak maksud kalimat Sasuke.

Ia mengikuti arah petunjuk Sasuke; kedua tangannya sendiri yang masing-masing sudah tertutup sarung tangan putih bermotif kelopak bunga sakura. Kado Natal pemberian Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu.

"Aku belum bertanya pendapatmu tentang sarung tangan itu." Kata Sasuke. "Yang kutahu, putih adalah warna kesukaanmu. Dan jangan tanyakan soal motifnya."

Sasuke terbilang bukan tipe pria romantis yang selalu memberi kata-kata manis dan hadiah demi menunjukan perasaannya. Sarung tangan itu bisa disebut sebagai hadiah pertama yang ia berikan kepada Sakura selama hampir setahun gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang 'putih adalah warna kesukaanku'." Sahut Sakura setengah heran.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ketika ia sukses membelok arah jalan mobilnya, barulah ia membuka mulutnya, "Tingkah lakumu yang memberitahuku."

Perlahan senyum merekah memenuhi wajah Sakura. Ia bahkan sudah lupa tentang kekesalannya. Suatu hal yang bergelut di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah betapa beruntungnya menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura memiliki Uchiha Sasuke yang masih menaruh rasa peduli di balik kepribadiannya yang dingin. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku menyukainya."

"Hn."

Beberapa saat semua terasa baik-baik saja. Tidak ada tanda akan terjadi sesuatu. Tampak seperti biasa.

Suasana di dalam mobil hitam itu dipenuhi canda tawa Sakura yang terus bercerita masa lalunya tentang segala hal yang ia alami ketika baru pertama kali mencoba bermain ski. Tentang ia sempat jatuh berulang kali. Hingga ia menjadi hebat dalam bermain ski. Sebagian besar perbincangan memang di dominani oleh Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam dengan sekali-kali bergumam "hn".

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari mobil hitam yang melaju berlawanan arah darinya. Mobil itu tampak melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak beraturan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke mencoba tidak membuat gadis itu panik. Ia berniat menghindar, namun jarak mobil itu sudah semakin dekat.

Dan..

...

...

...

Terlambat. Semua berakhir dalam satu jeritan panjang.

...

...

...

_Hitam._

_..._

_Gelap._

_..._

_Di mana aku?_

_Ada apa denganku?_

_..._

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_..._

_Seseorang.. tolong jawab aku!_

Perlahan ia membuka mata. Perlu beberapa menit untuk menyadari kepalanya yang sudah berlumuran cairan merah bertumpu di setir mobil. Suara ambulans dan mobil polisi berhamburan di luar sana. Saat itulah ia mulai merasakan adanya pertanda buruk.

Ia berusaha bangkit ketika bayangan gadis itu terlintas dalam otaknya yang belum berfungsi penuh. Dan begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah, sosok itu terlihat hampa di sampingnya. Tidak ada Haruno Sakura di sana. Ia hanya menemukan pintu mobil dalam kondisi terbuka kasar.

Sasuke bergeser bermaksud memeriksa ke luar di balik pintu yang terbuka. Ia memanggil nama gadis itu dan berusaha merangkak keluar dari mobilnya demi memastikan 'dia' baik-baik saja meski ia tahu kemungkinan besar ia malah menemui keadaan sebaliknya.

'_Hentikan! Jangan ke sana!'_

"Sakura.."

Ia terpaku pada tubuh tak berdaya berselimut cairan merah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

'_Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.'_

Perih yang ia tahan di sekujur tubuhnya harus ditambah sebuah cambukan yang lebih menyakitkan. Napasnya tercekat. Seluruh tubuhnya melemah dan mati rasa.

Ia merasa tumbang seketika.

'_Tolong, jangan ingatkan aku tentang ini!'_

Ingin berlari, tetapi kakinya yang terasa nyeri menolak permintaannya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mencoba tak peduli banyaknya darah yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Matanya terus menatap sosok itu seakan tubuh Sakura segera menghilang bila ia mengalihkan pandangannya bahkan untuk sedetik. Tak sadar ia mendapati kedua pipinya sudah dipenuhi air mata. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membawa tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Katakan padaku bahwa yang kulihat saat ini hanyalah mimpi."

'_Kumohon hentikan..!'_

"Dan aku mendengar sebuah ucapan 'selamat pagi' dari_nya _begitu aku bangun nanti." Pelukan itu semakin kuat seolah ia takut gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkannya, "Sakura..."

'_Hentikan..!'_

"Sakura!"

'_Sakura...'_

"Sakura!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur malamnya yang mengerikan. Ia melirik jam digital di sampingnya, masih menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Ia menarik napas dan segera beranjak mengambil segelas air putih di dapur.

Mimpi buruk lagi? Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering mengalaminya. Mimpi dalam cerita nostalgia. Setiap malam, setiap ia terlelap.

Tangan besarnya menyapu keringat di daerah atas pelipis, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan ditemani secangkir air putih. Setibanya di kamar, ia cepat-cepat memeriksa dalam laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke meraih satu sarung tangan kusam berwarna putih dengan motif kelopak sakura. Lama ia menatap benda itu, benda yang tak langsung membantunya terjun ke suatu 'masa'. Sarung tangan yang ia berikan tiga tahun lalu kepada seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mencintainya dan sangat ia cintai. Sasuke ingat ia hanya mampu mengambil satu dari sepasang sarung tangan itu sebelum ia di minta menjauh dari wujud Sakura yang sudah kehilangan nyawa. Keluarga Sakura—terlebih kakak kandungnya—membenci dirinya yang waktu itu tidak mampu melindungi Sakura. Dan Sasuke tidak menyalahkan itu.

Dengan napas tertahan, ia mencoba mengambil benda lain yang sengaja diselipkan di dalam sarung tangan tersebut. Selembar foto usang yang menampilkan gambarnya sendiri bersama Sakura. Melihat wajah ceria yang dengan senyum lebar itu membuatnya seperti di tusuk benda tajam bernama _penyesalan_.

Mengingat kesalahan terbesar memang menyakitkan, namun ia mengharuskan dirinya mengenang masa suram itu meski ia menolak tenggelam dalam rasa sakit setiap waktu.

'Tidak ingin kesedihannya berkepanjangan' bisa dikatakan alasan dasar yang juga membuatnya bersedia ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin cabang _Uchiha Corporation_ di Korea Selatan. Itu sedikit membantu menjernihkan pikirannya dengan bekerja sesibuk mungkin, ia bisa sejenak melupakan kenangan di mana ia menangis untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya itu paling tidak untuk beberapa waktu.

Setelah puas memandangi foto tersebut, Sasuke kembali memasukkannya ke dalam sarung tangan putih itu dan berusaha menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu tengah malam dengan melanjutkan tidurnya terputus.

* * *

"Akan kubelikan oleh-oleh spesial untukmu, _Oneechan_! Anggaplah itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku." Gadis berkacamata besar berbingkai hitam itu tampak sangat bersemangat menarik koper merah nan besar di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan yang lain bertugas menempelkan ponsel yang juga berwarna merah ke telinganya. Wajahnya berseri-seri bahagia, senyumnya terus mengembang, sesekali ia tertawa. Oh, gadis ini gila? Atau mungkin ini yang dinamakan efek samping sebab sang kakak memberinya izin berlibur di luar negeri sendirian alias tanpa ditemani siapapun selama beberapa minggu. Bagaimana ia dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang mengebu-ngebu?

Terdengar hela napas berat dari ujung sana, sepertinya wanita di balik telepon itu tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusan yang ia buat sendiri, "Sakura, ingat! Ini terakhir.. Jangan meminta hal aneh untuk kedua kalinya. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura merespon disertai tawa kecil, "Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Aku janji!"

Tak lama kedua bersaudara itu menyudahi pembicaraan dan Sakura buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas kecilnya. Ia memutuskan duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu penumpang di bandara. Deretan kursi yang ia duduki hanya terisi dua orang, dirinya sendiri dan seorang pria berpakaian rapi. Sakura agak merasa aneh dengan sikap pria yang ia lihat ada dua garis keriput di wajahnya itu. Ia tahu pria itu sedang memerhatikannya, begitu Sakura menoleh, orang itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Untunglah itu tak berlangsung lama, si pria misterius mendadak menjauh meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke menikmati hamparan kota Seoul di balik kaca besar ruang kuasanya yang berada di puncak gedung pencakar langit. Damai dan tenang seperti biasa, kondisi yang selalu ia lihat setiap hari tanpa membutuhkan rasa jenuh. Terkadang ia merasa beruntung memiliki sebagian darahnya mengalir darah Korea dari sang ibu. Ibu Sasuke merupakan keturunan Korea asli. Namun sejak menikah dengan ayahnya, wanita itu memilih pindah ke Jepang dan hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tak lupa ibunya juga mengganti nama khas Korea-nya menjadi Uchiha Mikoto.

Mikoto sudah memberi pembelajaran mengenai budaya dan bahasa Korea padanya sejak kecil. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke betah berlama-lama di Seoul.

Di tengah lamunannya Sasuke mendapati ponselnya bergetar pertanda sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" katanya langsung.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha Bungsu?" orang itu bertanya balik, "Aku barusaja kembali dari Tokyo. Ayah memberiku beberapa tugas baru."

Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke yang mempunyai wajah hampir mirip dengannya. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah dua garis kerut di wajah tampannya. Seperti Sasuke, Itachi juga diminta memimpin salah satu cabang _Uchiha Corporation _di luar Jepang. Dan Itachi ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar itu di Hong Kong. _Uchiha Corporation _sendiri berpusat di Tokyo yang di pimpin langsung oleh ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Menghubungiku untuk menjelaskan hal yang sudah lama kuketahui?"

Itachi tertawa, "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita denganmu. Dan kuyakin kau pasti menyukainya."

"..."

"Kau tentu masih ingat Sakura 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dalam beberapa saat ia menahan napas ketika Itachi menyebut namaitu.

"Aku menemukannya di bandara. Gadis itu duduk di sebelahku." Jelas Itachi bernada serius, "Dia memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang bisa dibilang sangat persis seperti Sakura. Rambut _softpink _panjang yang sedikit bergelombang, sepasang _emerald_ di balik kacamata besar, mengenakan jaket coklat dan rok pendek, ia juga membawa koper merah besar dan sebuah tas kecil."

"Itachi, ada dua hal yang harus kau koreksi sebelum memberitahukan ini padaku. Pertama, Sakura tidak memakai kacamata. Dan kedua.. Ia sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. " Sasuke mendesah sebal, lalu kembali duduk di kursi besarnya, "Sudah selesai dengan lelocunmu? Sekarang biarkan aku kembali bekerja."

Itachi tertawa lagi, "Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Tapi kuharap kau mempercayainya, aku tidak berbohong."

"Terserah." Sasuke menutup telepon dengan kasar. Ia tidak suka dialog tidak berguna—apalagi jika menyangkut nama Sakura. Ia benci itu. Sungguh.

Sasuke barusaja selesai memeriksa beberapa berkas hasil pekerjaan para karyawannya. Ia melepas kertas-kertas itu dan duduk bersandar di kursi. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk pergi makan siang, namun ada hal lain yang mengharusnya tetap berada di ruangan tersebut. Seseorang akan datang menemuinya. Tidak masalah, ia bersedia bertatap muka dengan orang itu sebelum ia harus menunggu jauh lebih lama.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_ssi_.. Orang yang menghubungi Anda kemarin siang sudah datang." Suara ramah seorang wanita yang berperan sebagai sekretaris terdengar di _speaker _telepon.

"Hn."

"Baik." Jawab sekretaris itu mengerti akan maksud dari gumaman sang pimpinan.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit menampilkan sosok pria di balik kemeja jingga tanpa dasi. Dan.. oh, ternyata..

"Apa kabar, Teme?" Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Ingatanku langsung tertuju kepada paman Fugaku ketika kulihat kau duduk di kursi besar itu." Ocehnya sedikit tertawa.

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?"

"Hei hei, setidaknya kau harus bertanya bagaimana kabarku terlebih dulu sebelum kau melempar pertanyaan yang satu itu." Si pirang memberengut kesal, "Ah! Jangan katakan kau tidak merindukanku."

"Hn.."

"Teme, teganya kau." Ucap Naruto muram sambil menekan tangannya di dada seolah-olah tersakiti akan jawaban singkat dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Tidak sulit menemukanmu. Ya, maksudku.. Semua orang mengenal Uchiha _Corporation _yang terkenal." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Teme, kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menggeleng, "Hey, aku bisa mendengar suara rintihan perutmu."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Berminat makan siang bersama? Tenang, kali ini aku yang traktir."

* * *

Kedua orang sahabat itu berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang menuntun mereka ke sebuah restoran ternama yang berdiri tak jauh dari Uchiha _Corporation_, berkat usul Naruto-lah Sasuke harus rela bersusah payah berjalan kaki menuju restoran itu walau jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan perusahaannya.

"Jangan pasang wajah masam begitu. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali berjalan kaki, setidaknya kau bisa menikmati pemandangan sekitar yang tidak bisa kau nikmati ketika mengendarai mobil." Naruto memasang senyum khasnya seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke berulang kali.

Uchiha melempar tatapan tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Ini hari terakhirku di Seoul, besok aku harus kembali ke Tokyo."

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke Seoul?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah seorang fotografer yang haus akan inspirasi. Kurasa aku mendapat banyak objek yang –hm!—luar biasa selama di kota ini." Sepasang mata biru itu beralih menatap Sasuke, "Dan tentu saja alasan lain ke sini untuk menemui sahabat lamaku yang ternyata masih tidak berubah." Sebuah senyum kepuasan tersungging di wajahnya, "Aku senang kau tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "

Kalimat Naruto barusan memicu otak Sasuke masuk dalam nostalgia ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Perlu proses yang tidak mudah mempersatukan dua kepribadian yang bertolakbelakang. Sasuke yang cerdas, Naruto yang pemalas, Sasuke yang benci keramaian, Naruto yang suka membuat keributan. Air dan api. Jingga dan biru. Ramen dan tomat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mendapat orang tepat untuk mengganti 'posisinya'?"

"..."

Naruto berdiri menghadap Sasuke, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya kita membahas itu di sana." Ia menunjuk restoran yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya. Merasa perutnya sudah sangat teramat lapar, Naruto buru-buru masuk ke dalam restoran itu tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Pria itu—lagi-lagi—mendengus sebelum ia akan melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

"Maaf.."

Barusaja Sasuke ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba satu suara seorang wanita tepat di belakangnya menghentikan niatnya. Ia bisa memastikan suara itu memang ditujukan padanya begitu sebuah tangan menepuk halus pundaknya. Sasuke berpaling dan tanpa ia sadari matanya melebar sempurna.

"Ah, kulihat kau barusaja menjatuhkannya." Seorang gadis manis berdiri di sana dan menyodorkan dompet hitam ke arah Sasuke, "Ini milikmu."

Sasuke mengamati gadis itu dari bawah hingga atas. Rambut _softpink _panjang sedikit bergelombang, _emerald_ di balik kacamata besar, jaket coklat, rok pendek, koper merah besar, tas kecil... Ini mustahil.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke meraih dompet itu dengan agak gemetar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa sesak. Jantungnya semakin kuat berdetak tak terkendali. Oh, tidak! Ada apa dengannya?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. _A-anyeong_!" Melihat pria di hadapannya sama sekali tidak memberi tanda-tanda mengubris kalimatnya, gadis itu memutuskan pergi.

Sasuke memandang punggung kecil yang semakin menjauh. Entah ia harus mempercayai penglihatannya atau tidak, satu-satunya yang ia sadari akan kejadian singkat tadi adalah kenyataan ada seorang gadis sedang bicara dengannya. Hanya itu. Selebihnya? Anggap itu halusinasi.

Ya. Halusinasi..

"_Aku menemukannya di bandara. Gadis itu duduk di sebelahku."_

"_Dia memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang bisa dibilang sangat persis seperti Sakura. Rambut softpink panjang yang sedikit bergelombang, sepasang emerald di balik kacamata besar, mengenakan jaket coklat dan rok pendek, ia juga membawa koper merah besar dan sebuah tas kecil."_

Tapi.. Kenapa ia harus terlihat sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Itachi? Mungkinkah gadis yang ia lihat dan yang di maksud kakaknya itu adalah orang yang sama?

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lama sekali!" Naruto berteriak dari depan pintu restoran.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Maaf, Dobe." Sasuke berlari mencoba menemukan gadis itu kembali.

* * *

Sakura melepas koper super besar itu dari genggaman tangannya. Ia mendesah lelah. Sejauh ini ia belum menemukan taksi tanpa penumpang yang menghampirinya. Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya yang sempat meminta berhenti di tengah perjalanan kepada supir taksi yang ia tumpangi dari bandara. Gadis itu berpikir dengan berjalan kaki, ia dapat leluasi menyorot apapun yang ia lihat. Ya, awalnya begitu, penuh semangat dan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ia tidak berpikir apa yang akan ia alami setelah melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

Sekali lagi ia mendesah penuh sesal.

Di tempat peristirahatannya sekarang—atau lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah gedung tua—ia memutuskan duduk berjongkok, memeluk tekukan kakinya, dan merenung sesaat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit cerah kota Seoul. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir memilih Seoul sebagai tempat pelampiasan rasa jenuhnya selama di Tokyo? Ketika Anko bertanya, ia menjawab cepat bahwa satu-satunya kota yang ingin ia lihat secara langsung adalah Seoul.

Ia tetap mengatakannya walaupun alasan itu tidak seluruhnya benar.

"Permisi, _Noona_, butuh bantuan?"

Suara kecil nan sopan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Di sebelahnya sudah berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan perkiraan usia 13 tahun dan berpakaian agak kotor.

"_Noona _kelihatan lelah, pasti karena membawa barang-barang ini." Anak itu tersenyum polos sambil melirik koper dan tas Sakura yang terkapar di samping pemiliknya. "Aku bisa membawakan semuanya. Itupun jika _Noona _tidak keberatan."

Demi Tuhan, anak ini adalah malaikat.

Sakura refleks berdiri, melukis senyum selebar mungkin, "Benarkah? Tapi kurasa aku hanya ingin memintamu mencarikan taksi untukku."

"Bagaimana kalau mengangkut tas dan kopermu sekaligus mencari taksi?"

Wajah Sakura semakin berseri-seri. Tanpa menaruh curiga, ia mempersilahkan anak itu mengangkut barang-barangnya. Anak itu berjalan perlahan diiringi Sakura yang juga mengikutinya di belakang. Sakura mulai mencium keganjilan setelah melihat anak laki-laki itu membelok jalannya ke sebuah gang kecil yang terapit dua gedung.

"Hei, aku tak yakin kau bisa menemukan taksi di tempat ini." Kata Sakura bernada curiga sambil terus mengikuti langkah anak laki-laki itu.

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Ia berhenti melangkah sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlari ke arah sekawanan laki-laki yang—sepertinya—sudah menunggu kedatangan anak itu. Beberapa pria dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat itu muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"Kerja bagus, Nak. Ini untukmu." Salah satu pria melempar selembar uang kepada anak itu.

Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Namun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak terlihat panik meski dalam pikirannya terselubung rasa takut dan khawatir akan sesuatu yang akan menimpanya. Sikap terlalu mempercayakan seseorang yang baru ia kenal membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam masalah. Tidak ada waktu mengutuk diri untuk kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri, sekarang ia hanya perlu menggali otaknya sedalam mungkin mencari segala hal yang dapat ia lakukan di situasi rumit ini.

"Kalian lihat? Sepertinya teman kecil kita menemukan korban yang tepat kali ini." Seorang pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri di tengah teman-temannya menyeringai. "Bukankah gadis ini sangat cantik?"

Pria-pria lainnya tertawa. Membuat perasaan tidak nyaman semakin memenuhi diri Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain tetap diam dengan bibir bergetar dan berjalan mundur perlahan, mencoba menghindar dari si pria bertubuh besar yang menghampirinya.

Jarak antara Sakura dan pria itu sudah terlanjut sangat dekat. Ia tidak mampu melepaskan diri ketika pria itu menguncinya di tembok menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kuat.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang.."

3.. 2.. 1..

"Ahh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan.. Awww!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sakura berlari menuju jalan keluar tanpa mempedulikan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di tangan para preman itu. Pria bertubuh besar masih meringis kesakitan ketika salah satu organ tubuhnya yang 'sangat berharga' ditendang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _softpink _itu.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan itu, Pria Cabul!" Sakura menyempatkan diri menengok ke belakang sebelum ia kembali berlari.

Dalam kondisinya yang belum sepenuhnya membaik, pria itu memerintahkan sesuatu kepada anak buahnya. Beberapa pria berlari mengejar Sakura yang masih belum terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada, sementara pria lainnya tetap diam di tempat menemani sang pemimpin yang berguling-guling di tanah seraya memegang bagiannya tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sakura menyadari kawanan preman itu mengejarnya, ia menaikkan kecepatannya dengan susah payah hingga matanya terpejam erat dan menjerit tak karuan.

Pada akhirnya semua jerih payahnya untuk menyelamatkan diri tidak membuahkan hasil. Pria-pria itu berhasil mengejarnya. Dan begitu ia berusaha memberontak, sebuah benda keras mendarat kasar di punggung kecilnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia bisa merasa salah satu dari pria-pria itu menyeretnya kembali ke tempat di mana mereka bertemu.

'_Oh, Tuhan.. Jangan biarkan pria-pria bau ini menghancurkan liburanku.'_

Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, kedua matanya yang sayu sempat menangkap satu sosok yang ia anggap sebagai sinyal kecil untuk menyelamatkannya dari kekacauan ini. Namun sebelum ia mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlanjur menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kedua _emerald_ itu terbuka perlahan. Langit-langit ruangan berwarna gelap menyambut penglihatannya yang masih belum terlalu baik. Ia menyisir seluruh sudut ruangan yang tampak asing itu dalam keadaan berbaring di sebuah kasur besar. Sebuah ruangan mewah yang bisa dikatakan kamar pribadi milik seseorang, dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi, bersih, dan.. hmm, wangi.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak demi mengingat kembali sesuatu yang ia alami hingga berakhir di tempat ini.

"Seoul.. Para penjahat.. Koper dan tas.. Lari.. " Sakura menyebut satu-satu yang bisa ia ingat, mulai dari keberangkatannya ke Seoul, lalu bertemu beberapa orang aneh yang mengambil koper dan tasnya, kemudian ia melarikan diri, lalu seseorang memukul keras punggungnya.. dan pingsan?

Ia kembali membuka matanya, arti dari sebuah keajaiban adalah ketika ia menemukan dirinya berbaring di kasur empuk dalam ruangan ekstra nyaman ditambah ia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja tanpa cacat. Ia merasa harus berhutang budi kepada siapapun yang membawanya ke sini.

"Sudah bangun?"

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja hitam beserta jas berwarna senada yang berada di tangannya. Pria itu melangkah masuk menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berusaha bangun.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Sakura begitu pria itu berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Di apartemenku." Pria itu meminta izin keluar sebentar, tak perlu menunggu lama ia kembali ke kamar itu ditemani segelas teh hangat dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

Sakura tidak kuasa mengalihkan penglihatannya dari wujud pria itu. Ya ampun.. dia.. pria yang nyaris sempurna! Mungkin wanita manapun yang melihat pria ini akan sependapat dengannya. Wajah yang sangat tampan, kulitnya putih bersih, tubuh kekar dan berisi, rambut biru kehitam-hitaman, dan sepasang _onyx _tajam yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Ini, minumlah."

Tangan Sakura menyambut teh itu, menghirup aromanya, kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" pria itu bertanya dalam wajah tanpa menunjukan suatu ekspresi apapun.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Haruno Sakura. Aku dari Tokyo."

Tidak ada suara dari pria itu, Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Pria itu terus menatapnya dengan maksud yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

"A-ada apa?"

Pria itu mengerjap satu kali, dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau mengenalku?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sebelum ia tertawa kecil, "Oh, kau pria yang kemarin menjatuhkan dompet."

"Tidak. Maksudku.. apa kau pernah mengenaliku sebelumnya?" suara Sasuke mendadak terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri.

Gadis itu semakin terlihat bingung, "Maaf, kupikir ini pertemuan pertama kita sejak kejadian jatuhnya dompetmu waktu itu, Tuan..-"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke.. aku bahkan baru kali ini mendengar namamu."

Sasuke mendapati gadis itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang cukup membuktikan bahwa ia berkata jujur. Spontan dadanya terasa terpukul, kenyataan akan si gadis berambut _softpink _itu bukanlah sosok yang ia harapkan membuat sebuah gumpalan kekecewaan dalam pikirannya.

Tidak bisa kah.. ia berkata sebaliknya?

Tidak. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengusir pemikiran sialan itu sebelum ia terbang tinggi bersama imajinasi bodohnya dan tidak akan pernah bisa turun kembali.

"Aku ingin kau segera memikirkan rencanamu begitu kau sudah lumayan sehat untuk menarik kopermu lagi."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Hn, orang yang baik akan merasa tidak enak jika berlama-lama di tempat orang lain. Terlebih kau orang asing." Sasuke sengaja menekan di bagian akhir kalimatnya dan puas akan reaksi cemberut Sakura.

Mulut Sakura terbuka seolah ingin memprotes, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menjawab,"Err- baiklah, tapi aku mau cek barang-barangku dulu." Matanya mulai berotasi mencari koper dan tasnya di kamar itu, ia berhasil menemukan koper merah besarnya yang tergeletak di depan lemari besar, namun sayangnya ia tidak melihat si tas mungil di sana.

"Aku gagal menyelamatkan tasmu." Sahut Sasuke santai begitu ia mengerti maksud tatapan Sakura.

Sepasang _emerald _milik gadis itu refleks melebar, "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa tas itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Semua yang aku butuhkan ada di dalamnya. Ponsel.. dompet.. _passport_.. – arrgg! Ini gara-gara kau yang kurang kuat melawan preman-preman sialan itu!" tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berdiri tegak di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Bodoh! Setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan 'terima kasih' bukan mengomeliku."

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa uang?"

"Pikirkan sendiri." Sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura melompat lincah dari tempat tidurnya berusaha mengejar pria itu.

Ia menangkap tangan kanan Sasuke yang berniat menghindar darinya. Wajahnya menunduk, "Maafkan aku, tapi bolehkan aku tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu?"

"Kau gila? Apartemenku bukan tempat penampungan orang sepertimu." Jawab Sasuke datar disertai wajah dinginnya ketika ia berbalik, lidahnya berdecak keras, "Segera hubungi keluargamu, tunggu mereka datang dan biarkan aku sendiri di sini dengan tenang."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak ingin dengar reaksi keluargaku jika mereka tahu." Ia melepas tangan Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Kumohon, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu, dan.. kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu dalam pekerjaan rumah."

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit bagi Sasuke menjawabnya, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusan gadis itu yang terdengar cukup nekat. Tinggal bersama seorang pria tanpa ikatan apapun baik itu keluarga ataupun teman. Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ia menjawab..

"Asalkan kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

Dan ya.. ia benar-benar mengatakannya.

...

...

**To be continued**


End file.
